charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Dale Simmons
'''Magdalena "Dale" Simmons '''is one of the co-authors of the popular written series, The Charmed Chronicles. She works with Penelope Halliwell, who joined after the 15th installment. History Creating "The Chronicles" TBA The Charmed Chronicles (episode) TBA Personality Of Dale Simmons TBA Of girls with the name "Magdalena" The number Four personality is marked by stability and discipline. This is the personality that follows the rules and is conservative by nature. They have an earth-bound energy that prefers to build things methodically on top of firm foundations; they don't cut corners. Fours take their time and don't like to be hurried. But the outcome of their endeavors is likely to result in some strong and useful structure, which makes them great engineers and inventors. Fours are anything but frivolous or controversial. This is a trustworthy, straight-forward personality that embodies dedication and organization. They are the backbone and anchor in their relationships, careers and communities. They are tidy, punctual, and full of integrity. Hard-work comes naturally to a Four and they are immensely reliable. This is the personality you can always count on. Relationships Penelope Halliwell: Penelope and Dale have a friendly relationship and seem to have a lot in common, giving them a spark. Etymology Magdalena: Magdalena is the German, Spanish, Slavic and Nordic version of Magdalene, the Biblical Latin form of Mary Magdalene. Magdalene means quite simply “of Magdala”. Mary Magdalene is one of the more well-known female characters in the New Testament, and so called Magdalene because she was from Magdala, a village on the Sea of Galilee (Magdala comes from a Hebrew word meaning “tower”). In Luke 8:2 she was one of the women who had been “healed of evil spirits and infirmities”. Post-resurrection, Mary Magdalene is the first person to whom Jesus appeared. That Jesus would first appear to a woman is a notable event indeed! It underscores the importance of women to his ministry. Mary Magdalene became a popular saint in medieval times and so her name became quite common by the 1600s. Magdalene became Madeleine in France and the French helped popularize the name in England (where it’s traditionally spelled Madeline). Today Magdalena is quite cosmopolitan, found on the charts of Austria, Germany, Poland, Chile, Croatia, Bulgaria and the Czech Republic. Maggie, Magda, Alena and Lena are all possible nicknames. Simmons: This interesting name is one of the many patronymic ("son of") forms of the surname Simon, itself created from the personal name, a common practice in medieval England. The personal name has two sources, the biblical "Simeon", from "Shimon", meaning "hearken", and the pre-existing Greek byname "Simon", from "Simos", meaning "snub-nosed". Both forms were very popular in Europe in the Middle Ages, though "Simon" more so because of the associations with the apostle Simon Peter. There was some confusion in Britain with the Anglo-Scandinavian forms of "Sigmund", and the Norman "Simund". Robertus Symmes was recorded in 1379 in the Poll Tax Records of Yorkshire, as is Johannes Symson. In 1580, Gyles Symons married Frances Masson at St. Andrews by the Wardrobe. On May 18th 1640, at Putney, London, Grace, daughter of Richard and Grace Simons, was christened. One Samuel Foart Simmons (1750 - 1813), a notable namebearer, was a physician who attended King George 11. The first recorded spelling of the family name is shown to be that of William le Piz Simon, which was dated circa 1170, in the "Danelaw Documents", London, during the reign of King Henry 11, known as "The Builder of Churches", 1154 - 1189. Surnames became necessary when governments introduced personal taxation. In England this was known as Poll Tax. Throughout the centuries, surnames in every country have continued to "develop" often leading to astonishing variants of the original spelling. Notes *Despite having absolutely no knowledge of Magic and doing no research on it, Dale was spot on with it, including species and powers. Category:Mortals Category:Secret Keepers Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Innocents